Known adjustable clamps include one moving jaw and one fixed jaw. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,386,530 to Marks, 6,474,632 to Liou, 5,005,449 to Sorensen, 5,443,246 to Peterson, 5,265,854 to Whiteford, 5,853,168 to Drake, and 5,666,964 to Meilus, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0090048 to Verzino et al.; and 2004/0140602 to Gerritsen et al., which disclose various clamps, are each incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto, respectively.